claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Anime Scene 21
*Invasion of Pieta arc: ** 21: Part I ** 22: Part II ** 23: Critical Point I Cold open Flashbacks—cavern reunion of the Paburo hunt, Deneve and Undine in the storeroom, Flora challenging Clare, Clare at the inn waking to Northern Army's approach. Invasion 'Initial casualties' Rigaldo leads the Northern Army into Pieta. In a flashback, he and Isley discuss the best plan of attack. The five Claymore teams are shown hidden throughout the village, waiting in ambush. But awakened beings strike first. Pamela of Team Veronica dies first when an awakened breaks into the building the warriors are hidden in. On a rooftop, a winged awakened bursts out through the attic and kills Yuliana of Team Undine. Carla of Team Flora is the third. Claudia of Team Undine is fourth. And Eliza of Team Jean is the fifth. 'Three victories' Team Undine kills the Mannequin awakened. Team Jean attacks the Tyrannosaur awakened, Jean using her Drill Sword to destroy him. In a rooftop chase Lily and Wendy lure the Stegosaur awakened into an alley, where Flora and Clare mince him apart. 'Observer' Rigaldo observes the battle from a cliff. He senses the deaths of five Claymore warriors and three awakened. He realizes the strategy the battle group is using—small teams, working independently when possible, yet together when necessary. Further he senses the five strong auras of the team captains. Journey interrupted As Raki follows Isley on horseback, Raki notices that Priscilla is gone. Raki search on foot for Priscilla. He comes across a fleeing woman, who screams about a monster. In a cavern, Raki finds a naked Priscilla, feeding on a man's body. Raki nearly beheads Priscilla. When he tries to stop Priscilla from eating, Isley explains that Priscilla is an Awakened Being. Pieta 'Rigaldo awakened' Engagement in church plaza The Northern Army suddenly retreats. Rigaldo appears in town. He awakens into the Silver Lion. He cuts Veronica in two. Then kills Undine. The Silver Lion Meanwhile, in the cavern, Raki tries to stop Priscilla from feeding on the human body. He is about to behead her, but stops himself. 'Decapitation' Rigaldo continues his decapitating the battle group leadership. When Jean misses him with her powerful but slow Drill Sword, he punches her through the abdomen and casts her aside. Then he splits Flora in two. With three team captains dead and one wounded, he pursues Miria. Clare awakens and attacks. Additional details 'Cast' *'Rigaldo:' Vic Mignogna (en-us), Simone D'Andrea (it), Hiro Yuuki (ja), Carlo Landrito (tl) *'Undine:' Clarine Harp (en-us), Cristina Giolitti (it), Rie Ishizuka (ja), Pinky Rebucas (tl) *'Clare:' Ann Vielhaben (de), Stephanie Young (en-us) Chantal Baroin (fr), Renata Bertolas (it), Houko Kuwashima (ja), Karen Mendoza (tl) *'Miria:' Silvia Mißbach (de), Monica Rial (en-us), Agnès Manoury (fr), Lorella De Luca (it), Kikuko Inoue (ja), Nica Rojo (tl) *'Raki:' Dirk Stollberg (de), Todd Haberkorn (en-us), Rémi Caillebot (fr), Andrea Oldani (it) Motoki Takagi (ja), Anthony Steven San Juan (tl) 'Manga versus anime' *The deaths of Pamela, Yuliana, Carla, Claudia and Eliza are not seen in the manga *The cavern sequence with Priscilla and Raki is original to the anime References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Anime